Tales of an Ender (Updated usually on Thursday)
by Xena13a
Summary: (Flames Loved) Jenny Fears 'em. Tim seeks out a way to kill 'em. I somewhat agree with the two, and guess where I am now? *Sigh* How stupid to read that book, to make that potion, and even more so to take it myself.
1. Potions for the Modern Human

_***Potions For The Modern Human***_

"Avery, do you have the map?" Tim asked me in the cave. "Nah, Jenny's holding it, wait 'till she finishes mining the vein of iron." I gestured to the redhead friend swinging a stone pickaxe. We were in our village's mines, and Tim claimed he found a stronghold, and the three of us came. Jenny gave the map to Tim, who rubbed his small brown afro when reading the map. "North it that way." Jenny pointed in the direction of her compass.

After about thirty minutes, we found some mossy cobblestone on the ledge of a ravine. I mined through, and collected some stuff from a chest. "Woah, check out this library guys!" I exclaimed. Connected to the room with the cage, there was a gargantuan room just filled with books upon books! "I wonder if they have any potion tips." Tim wondered as he pulled a random book out. "Let's have a Loki shall we. . . .Oh. Of course it isn't in English. How stupid." He put the book of a random language back, and we looked around some more. "Yuk," Said Jenny, "Spiderwebs everywhere. As long as it isn't Endermen everywhere, it is going so well today."

The bookshelves went up to just above our heads, and I saw a chest on one of them. "Look at this-" I threw a rock at the chest until it fell over, and a horrid sound of membrane popping occurred and a black, inky substance oozed from the sideways chest. The sm- Wait. I opened the chest. It's just an ink sac. Humph. I thought it was a corpse or something. "Scared ya, huh?" Jenny playfully punched me on the shoulder. "There's more, but try not to knock it down so hard." She climbed another shelf and passed down a chest.

Tim opened said chest, and sighed with relief. "Finally," He held up a dusty red book, "English. And something I'm good at, potions." The book reads **Potions for the Modern Human.** A bit conspicuous of a title, but it was the only English book after a half hour of book searching.

Rattling of bones was heard, followed by an arrow just missing my head, lodging into a cobweb. "Whoops! Time to go." I yelped, and we headed out to the village.

"Finally *Huff Huff* we are home." I said out of breath, we made it to the village of Kingswood. I was so tired, I just wanna rest. Of course, the mobs followed us, so we need to deal with matters. Another arrow grazed by my light brown hair. It was a small mob of mobs, around five of 'em. "Hey, you two can rest, I'll handle it." I said, eating some carrots from the chests.

We were lucky to be able to live in Kingswood's castle, we convinced the mayor that for protecting the village from mobs. The two climbed into bed, and I headed for the horde of mobs.

I notched a bow and shot a skeleton, knocking it into the Blacksmith's lava. A Creeper advanced, and I shot it five times, but only three hit. I'm okay at the bow, but not as good as Jenny. So I tossed the bow and unsheathed an iron sword.

I was ready to slash a zombie, but a spider tackled me down, mandibles bared. I rolled back, kicking hard. The spider slammed against a wall, dead. I was distracted, and the Zombie punched my back. I yelped in pain, spinning around and slashing the foe.

Scanning the area, there were no more mobs. So I headed back to the castle. The first thing I do when I get home is stuff my face with a loaf of bread. I get hungry after eating, ok? Deal with it. I lay down on the bed in my room and sleep hard.

 **.dawnstar (From Portal Pursuit) - Thank you! Now the story is out thanks to you! (And DarthFiction)**

 **There! I did it! A story I do not plan on discontinuing! A little side note, Villagers do not exist, just players with the roles of villagers, it'll ruin the mood of the story. Anyways, I'm Xena and I'm . . .**

 **Herobrine- nope! You forgot copyright.**

 **Xena- This is fanfiction. Don't really think copyright matters, besides, I OWN minecraft.**

 **Hero- Um**

 **Xena- I have the game. And All my characters are original.**

 **Hero- ok. . . . So can I make o/c yet?**

 **Xena- I am so sorry, but I will not be accepting any O/C.**

 **You- UGH! COME ON! I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR THIS!**

 **Xena- . . . . *Sorry* I accept O/Cs on another story. I. Um. Bye?**


	2. Advantage Potions!

***Advantage Potions!***

*Yawn* I woke up just horribly. I am normally a morning person, but I was working so hard yesterday. "Mornin' everyone." I mumbled to the two. Jenny offered cooked potatoes and pork chop for breakfast. I'll tell you, Jennifer MacGyver is the best Cook, Archer, and Warrior you'll meet in a while. The food is so delicious, mainly the juicy pork chops. We all have good things about us. Not to say Tim's a nerd, but he is very intelligent at Redstoning, Potion Making, Enchanting, and just general knowledge of stuff.

As for me, I'm better at swords, but not sure of much after that. Maybe outmaneuvering mobs, or mining? I don't think about it much, and we all help out. "What are ya reading, Tim?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts. "The book we found yesterday. It's pretty good, but the latter half is in that other language. Go figure, but why half and half? Is the Author bilingual?" He replied, closing the book. I nodded. "So what's it about?" "Potions. The title is **Potions for the Modern Human,** after all. Just, it isn't normal potions like invisibility, or speed. It's the newer ones, like Water Vision and this interesting one that might give Mob protection." Tim rubbed the back of his head.

That got my and Jenny's attention. "Continue, please." I said, trying to not sound beggy. "For some reason, this one isn't clear English, and the instructions are very precise." He then read from the book.

 _To get to level o' the said 'Wicked Others', what some call Mobsters; mix Wheat, Red Mushroom took from Mooshroom, with cave water. Cook mix in iron cauldron over Netherrack Flame until thin creme. Depending on who you wish to meet level of, add essence of 'Wicked Other'_ _ **DO NOT MIX MANY ESSENCES! LIMIT TO ONE! ADD LAKE WATER ONCE DONE, BUT NEVER ADD MILK, AS WELL NOT TO DRINK LACTOSE UNTIL TWO WEEKS AFTER HAVING POTION! HORRID AFTER-EFFECTS WILL OCCUR IF SO!**_

Tim burst out screaming at the end, and I couldn't help but laugh- physically impossible. I realized that all of us did, making me laugh harder. It was just the suddenness and that reading voice he used. But after the laughing died down - and our neighboring librarian checking to make sure we didn't die or anything - We had questions. "So what do you think they mean by 'essence'?" Jenny asked. "Probably anything from a lock of hair, to a heart. Gross." I said and made a face.

"Well, I would like to have someone get an advantage to those Enderman brutes for once!" Jenny admitted. When Tim asked if it would be her, Jenny's eyes widened as she shook her head. "It'd be no use, I am horrible when it comes to Endermen, I am just terrified. You guys know that." Her face blushed a little, and continued. "Well, besides that, We have almost everything, remember? The red mushroom and Netherrack from that one adventurer? Shame he had to leave for home after taking an arrow to the knee." I remembered that guy. He was strange.

The town blacksmith, whose name is ironically John Smith, knocked on our door.

"Paswoooord?"

"You kids better open that door, there is an Enderman a bit over there in daylight, it could attack sometime."

I opened the door. "The password was 'We're all gonna die!' but close enough. Where's the Mob now?"

John showed us the Enderman standing under a tree, taking an apple off the tree next to a waterfall. "You two want the honors?" Jenny asked me and Tim from behind a pumpkin on her head. We each got out an iron sword, and approached it.

I met the cat eyes of the dark figure, we stared at each other for that few dreadful moments. I slashed at it, who disappeared in a violet flurry of sparkles. Tim was tackled to the ground, and I stabbed the Enderman in the back.

It fell back in shock, and Tim killed it off by shoving the beast into the waterfall. "AAHHH-" It's scream was cut off. Tim reached down into the water, and pulled out a green orb. "Got it." He said.

"Well, thanks for everything." Smith said, as Jenny took off her pumpkin. "The Enderman could not hurt you from where it was," she replied "We just need an Ender Pearl for our next project." John Smith nodded, then left.

Tim grabbed the other ingredients from a chest, and lit the Netherrack. "Ready?" We all nodded, then started preparing.

Ender NightBlade: I actually don't know what I intended it to say, But I know I have to Deal With It. *Puts on Shades*

TheDiamondArcher: What child What! Um, What did I do to your stories? review? Remember, You reviewed me first. EVERYONE HELP ARCH OUT! GOOGLE HER OR WHaTEVER, SHE HAS WB! And I know how that sucks.

 **Joy! This isn't drifting away from the intended plot in two chapters, unlike a certain other story i made . . .**

 **Herobrine- ha, n00b. Well, that one was very. . . Weird sometimes.**

 **Bill Cipher- WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO WEIRDMAGETTON!1!**

 **Xena- That's probably the reason for it, Mr. Illuminati Dorito.**

 **Herobrine- I've never met you before, have I?**

 **Xena- wrong Fandom.**

 **Hero- Ahhh.**

 **Cipher- And remember: The universe is a hologram, Reality is an illusion! Buy Budder, Bye! *Disappears in a swirl of Doritos into the Nightmare Realm***


	3. Project Fullmetal

***Project FullMetal***

The process of making a potion took a little longer than expected. But everything's fine, that's fine. The paste-stuff looks really gross, it had the consistency of bad milk. At least it smelled like Mushroom Soup.

I guess.

I added in the Pearl, and it instantly sunk to the bottom. A few seconds later, the whole solution turned to a beep black. Tim added the lake water, and the solution changed again, the black became translucent, with veins of opaque magenta. It looked pretty in the dancing torchlight. "I'll go bottle it up. There's enough for around twelve bottles, but I'll make some splash potions in case this crazy thing actually works." Jenny and I left him to bottle it up.

"So, ya think it'll work? We already tried a bunch of other things, and we just need Vines and iron for Project Fullmetal." She said, plopping onto her bed. I sighed, "I don't really trust the results of the book entirely. It could give us the best defences against mobs we could find, but it was hidden under a butt-ton of mobs, uses murky English, and half of it isn't in English altogether." I toyed around with the blanket, "But Project Fullmetal is dangerous, it could blow up or something. I dunno."

We came back to the kitchen area ( **Where the potions were made** ) when Tim was finished. He put the other potions in a protected chest. "Welp, It's that . . Time now, so who should take it?" He nervously asked. "It could do anything, Jenny?" He gestured to the girl who quickly shook her head.

"You know what? I'll do it. We went through all this work for something. We should at least have hope that it works." I blurted out. The two exchanged a glance, and handed it to me. "Remember to _**NOT TO DRINK LACTOSE UNTIL TWO WEEKS AFTER HAVING POTION!"**_ He screeched, And I burst out laughing again. When I stopped, I swallowed the smellless potion.

It tasted just horrid. The potion was over-dozing sweet. Like the last chocolate cookie on halloween. ( **Or the 'Doughnuts About You' hand sanitizer at bath & Bodyworks. D= )**Or like . . . Death. Fresh death is very sweet. And overbearing. I don't think I can handle it.

I curled over, about to puke. Jenny ran over and patted me on the back. I swallowed the upturn, and felt instantly tired. "I'm fine now." I admitted as the wave of nausea passed. The two gave a reassuring look and took my word for it. "So what do you want to do for the next two weeks?" Tim asked. "You can take it easy, or not. Your help would be nice, but not needed if it hurts, right?" He flashed a smile, and I knew I'd help 'em out. "Don't worry, it'll act as normal. And if not, Project Fullmetal, yeah?"

So for the next few days, our life went as it normally does. Jenny and I farm, Tim works on redstone projects, and we all went mining. The stronghold we found was connected to a ravine, so while Tim stayed in the public library to study redstone for Project Fullmetal, Jenny and I went to the ravine.

We were in a pretty dangerous part of a cliff. I placed down the torch, and started mining a vein of Redstone with Jenny.

 _Thunk Thunk Thunk._ "Jenny, I'm wondering, it's been three days and no side effects of that potion. I think it's a dud."

 _Thunk Thunk Thunk._ "Well, it was worth a shot. On the bright side, there are no negative side effects".

 _Thunk Thunk Thunk._ I heard some noises that kinda sounded like mobs in a sort, but it was very definitely two people talking. "Can you hear what they are saying, Jenny?" I whispered. She gave me a puzzled look and was about to ask until she froze. She put away her pick-axe and pulled out a sword, tapping the redstone ore to make the cliff a little brighter.

"Avery, there're mobs nearby. Don't mistake 'em for humans." She warned, her southern accent seemed thicker.

"That's not wha-" I was cut off by that fearful look on her face. That look can only mean she heard an Enderman.

 ***Unknown-for-now POV***

Those two human girls must have had a part in it. The Brunette was the one that killed Liz. She was a good girl, dang it! She was the only Ender to survive being in the sun so long, all she did was get apples for her sempai, is that too much? And the Redhead seemed to enjoy Liz's death. Those savages!

I was silent on the other side of the cliff, hidden from their sight. Redhead was suspicious, but I don't think it was because of me. I'm too far away for them to have heard me. I sank into the shadows, and teleported to the City. Or I was going to, until I heard something terrible. Looking over, I saw another gruesome scene unfold.

 **Oooh! mystery character, so suspence! =D If it wasn't clear, IDK if it was, Liz was the Enderman Avery and Tim killed. And no. Avery x Tim is not shipping. no.**

 _ **RebelWingsProduction97- Yaay! Oreos! *Licks cream off all oreos* And if I wasn't loyal to HeroBae, Bill is definitely a bae to me.**_

 _ **Ender NightBlade- You'll find out that Ender is the name of the Endermen. That's just my preference, so it doesn't seem sexist. Unknown person will explain.**_

 _ **Hope dot rose dot dawnstar. -**_ _May I just call you Dawnstar? (I like that name) Or Hope? Last time, the name got cropped, but I wanna wait for your permission before nicknaming you since people call me Ender and I very_ _ **very**_ _dislike that_ _ **. Anyways, yes, it is. Very convenient. I wanted to have a detour from the story where they search for the items on an epic adventure, Buuuutt, well, fail. XP**_


	4. U liek new Covah Art?

_***Like the new cover art?***_

 **Just so you know this should be rated T for Teenager. After a while, things might get a little dark. IDK for sure.**

 **Herobrine & Yandere-chan - heh. hehe. MWAHA- **

*Avery's POV*

I got my sword ready along with Jenny, getting each other's back. "I'm ready." I said, glancing over to look at her take strengthen her stance . "Are you?" I asked. She turned for me and said something.

I heard the words and it sounded English, but I could not make out what she said. "Please repeat, I can't hear you." I asked with a dry voice, and her hazel eyes shifted and constricted in fear.

Jenny spun around and pointed her sword at my neck. I stepped back, shocked at the betrayal. _Ackh!_ I hunched over and coughed up blood. The metallic tang filled my mouth and throat as I coughed up more blood.

My friend lowered the sword and helped me up, saying more words I could not understand. I did not need words to know she was scared. So was I.

As Zombie and a Spider rounded a corner,I was on my feet again, wiping the thick blood on my sleeve. The Zombie went for Jenny, and as she swung the sword down, the undead side-stepped, managing to swipe away her weapon.

I slashed at a spider, and got a few legs, enough to disable it. I turned to the Zombie, and quickly attacked at the torso. It fell off the cliff, and I did not hesitate to face the spider again.

The arachne was looking dreadfully at it's missing limbs that spider fluid stuff ( **IDK what it's called, Google says it has blood so blood it is. XD)** spilling everywhere. It's mandibles moved quickly, whispering words.

How did I know it looked dreadfully? Or what words it said? I got on my knees, and I heard the whispers in heavy accent. " _Please don't let me die now, please, I don't want to die yet."_ it repeated again and again.

"How in Over are you talking!?" I snapped.

The spider's red eyes were flecked with anger somehow. "What about you, humans don't talk! This is twisted, first you chop off legs, and now you have awareness that you did this. You are sick!" The _thing_ scuttled back, tending to its wounds. "You sure as better leave! When someone comes to help me, you'll be in trouble, along with your stupid friend." it hissed.

I had a strange urge to help it- who now sounds more like a _her_ \- from the damage I've done. But I did as she said, and turned back to Jenny. Jenny was glancing around frantically with a bow pointed at both of us.

I tried to calm her down. "Jenny I'm alright now." I said, trying to lower her bow down. "No!" she screamed, and let go. The last thing I remember is rage. . .

 ***Unknown still (Same as last time)***

I heard a scream, and at the bottom of the ravine, a Zombie was dead for good. It was shoved off by that murderer and her friend. And the spider had her legs swiped clean off. If I didn't know what I was getting into, I could have been sick.

The Brunette turned to the Redhead, and I very silently teleported to the spider. "Oh Notch, you're here," she whispered gratefully " We need to get out of here." I grabbed her tightly, and really teleported to the City. I left the murderers behind.

 **Gosh, now it seems too obvious what it is, well so what!**

 **Herobrine- Remember last time you went on rambling like this, you gave away so many spoilers! It was insane.**

 **Xena- yeah, I guess so.**

 **River Song- Sorry Sweetie, Spoilers!**

 **Xena- Didn't I use that exact quote in another story?**

 **Herobrine- Shh. That's the cause of your downfall, along with weirdmagetton.**

 _DiamondArcher- Yeah, I know the internet's bad, but when your older, it'll get better. or something. I'b bad at advice like this._

 _Dawnstar- Well, the title of the book is a big hint. (Shh, that's our little spoiler) But Dawnstar somehow reminds me of the Dawn Stone of Pokemon. IT LOOKS PRETTY OK._


	5. That's Just Sick

_***That's Just Sick***_

 _*Avery pov*_

Jenny let go of the string. and I just stood there until the arrow was half an inch from my face. I remember every fiber, every nick, and every feather of the arrow at my face. At the last moment, I disappeared.

In a flinch, I was behind her, my sword was at her neck. I can't think clearly, and I don't care! She was gonna kill me!

She stabbed me in the leg, but I don't notice, my mind is fading fast, so consequences be forgotten.

I . . . will . . . kill . . . her . . .

Avery grew tired all at once, the sword tinked to the stone floor, and Avery succumbed to the sleep.

zZz

We made it back to the Castle in one piece- though the cut made yet another scar on my leg-, but Jenny does not trust me as much, especially with me coughing up blood every so often. To be honest, it looks like she wants to kill me when we look at each other. I still don't remember how I got here. **(Could not find a fitting scene. XP)**

"So how'd things go?" Tim asked, while glancing up from a small Redstone do-dad. "We got some coal and Redstone, and a weird thing happened to me. I kinda. . . um. ." I faded off, unsure of what happened for sure.

"What happened to you? Step into the light, into the light!" He franticly ushered me in the light, and looked at my arms and hair. All the time, I heard him murmuring _How How How?_

"I don't know how, but your hair and tan has gotten darker. Jenny, did you notice?" Tim asked Jenny, and she flung her arms in the air out of desperation. "No, I was focused more on how she was having a conversation with a Spider!" Her face had a tint of blush. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just. . . just. ." Tim walked up and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"I know what's wrong now, and I don't like it at all. Come on, Avery." he whispered.

So we walked across Kingswood in silence. It was a sunny morning, and in the 30 minutes we walked, my skin grew dry and sunburnt. I knew where we are going by the sad memories the street brought. "Why here, I didn't do anything! Remember how many people died here. . ." I was shaking badly.

"Avery, the people there were not human, and neither are you. The potion is making you an Ender-Hybrid." he said, looking at the jail cell with pain.

 **Dun Dun duuun! It is there! And I don't know what to say so to the reviews we go.**

 **Herobrine- I know what to say. Asdfqwertyuiop and potato order of the operation, the The lake is a Len!**

 **Rin and Len - hi!**

 _ **TheDiamondArcher-**_ _okay then YAAAY! I do good!_

 _ **Dawnstar/guest**_ _\- I won't then, this is a Minecraft ficc anyways. Personally, I am too lazy to hold a grudge. And Yaay!_


	6. JUST DO IT!

_***JUST DO IT***_

 _ **This one seems long, but it's mostly line breaks.**_

"What did I do wrong? I didn't kill anyone did I?" I uncertainty walked into the cell. Who knows what I did when I blacked out? Jenny glared at me dangerously. "You tried to murder me in cold blood. I barely managed to bring you back after you fell asleep. If you try anything stupid I would have had to resort to killing my best friend. Galit ako kung ano ang ginawa

" she snapped, the last part un-understandable. I looked to Tim, who shrunk down in fear.

So I was alone.

They locked me behind the iron bars, and left me in the twilight. I can't even help anyone, and it's not entirely my fault.

I looked around the cell. It looks ordinary, cobblestone walls, Windows with the glass replaced with iron bars. I could look out, and see the two fighting. The other townsfolk were sleeping, probably don't know about my. . . Condition.

Tim was wielding a sword well, but he usually is too defensive. He would parry some arrows, and get hit by another wave of arrows. Jenny shot a skeleton from the Rook, but a spider was crawling up over her blind side. _**No nonononono!**_ I mentally screamed. _How can I help, how can I help?_ I rattled the iron door. No luck.

Wait . . . I'm an Enderman. They teleport and stuff.

I concentrated on Jenny hard. A _Aaand teleport. . . NOW!_ I opened my eyes and ran forward. Into a wall. _Owowow. That hurt._

 _Okay, take two. . . ACTION!_ Thrust my hand in her direction. Nothing.

Darn. How do Endermans do it again!? They just do it **(in the words of Shia LaButt, JUST DO IT!)** like it is nothing. Hmm.

I need to hurry, the spider is halfway up the tower. I broke into tears, she usually needed my help, and I'm helpless. Tears rolled down my eyes, vision blurred.

I wipe at my eyes, and a small _**vpoof**_ resonated. I blinked and stood at the base of the tower, filled with some nausea.

I gave a mental celebration, and went to help Jenny. When I started walking down the cobblestone street towards the castle, something tugged at my foot.

My foot was stuck inside the cobblestone! I tugged, but the stone was wrapped around the iron boots. A silhouette loomed over me, hidden in the dim torchlight. Only the violet eyes peeked out of the darkness. Enderman. The figure stood there for a long, dreadful moment. If I look away, the Enderman would kill me. Um. Um. I'm an Enderman, what can I do that's special?!

"I can talk Mob!" I blurted. It hesitated, then talked in a very normal-sounding voice "You're part Ender, aren't ya?"

I gave a slight nod. "Well, the people I'm looking for are very _human._ What's you're name?" he asked politely. "Avery Dixon" The Enderman looked at me in a less scary way. "I'm Xavier, so you know. Can you help me find the murderers, then?" he actually seemed very nice for a monster.

As long as Xavier was focused on me, he will not notice Jenny. But I was losing circulation on my trapped foot. I gave it another tug, it was still stuck. "I am so sorry, I didn't notice you were stuck, do you need help, Avery?" he held out his hand, and I grabbed it.

When Xavier teleported me, the vision spun and another **vpoof** sounded. We were next to the water fountain. I was hit with another dizzy spell, but I didn't let it show. He turned to the well, cupped his hands, and drank the water. _Hmm, and I thought Endermen were allergic to water._ I tried what he did for myself. _Ha!_ The water was refreshing on parched lips. I splashed the water with the palm of my hand. Xavier self-consciously stepped backwards. "Enders can't handle water to the face or torso. Didn't you know that already? You are part Ender, after all." Xavier was getting suspicious, and I saw the spider climb down the tower Jenny was in.

"It's a long story, what do you know about Hybrids?" I **muttered**. He took another sip of water. "I actually met a skeleton hybrid in a nearby desert village. But she lived more on the Mob side. She didn't ever see the City, though. Have you ever been to the City?" I shook my head. "Which city? I've lived in Kingswood for as long as I can remember." it was Xavier who shook his head this time. "Never mind. Hey,it's going to be morning soon, I gotta go." he said.

I looked up, and the sky was tinted with a pink hue. _I stayed up all night again? I hardly felt sleepy!_ "Can we meet up tomorrow?" he asked me, and I agreed. He waved goodbye, and teleported to I could only guess this City he was mentioning.

 **Okay, so I may have lied, it was kinda long.**

 **GLaDOS- the cake is a lie.**

 **Herobae- didn't you use that reference already?**

 **Xena- pffft, whaa? That was the cake is a LEN. (Tho I said lake) And you said that one.**

 **Review means to view it again.**

 _ **DiamondArcher- Oh, hehe. Wait 'till you see the City. It's glorious!**_

 _ **Dawnstar- I don't see how that is physically possible, but okay. At least you don't hate Harry Potter anymore. Wait. So do you have a grudge on Minecraft? I am Baffled. (oops about that last part, I had to use vocab words in writing to study for mid-terms. . . D=)**_


	7. Merry Christmas A non canon Chapter!

_***Un-Cannon Chapter***_

 _ **This chapter is not canon in any way. It was going to be. But it isn't. =T**_

When Morning came, Xavier left (me behind) and I would have went back in the cell, but I don't have the keys, and I'm still uncertain about teleporting. I did the best I knew how to do. Crawl back into my own bed and sleep.

It wasn't for long.

I'd say thirty minutes later, Jenny woke me up like whenever someone sleeps in- Dumping Ice Water on our heads. **(Anyone remember the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge? Same concept.)** I jumped out of bed, shivering. _Where did you even get that ice- Wait, nevermind th- that hurt!"_

"Well, good morning Avery. Had a good night's sleep? Or were you walking about, _hmm?_ Helping out the Sneaky Spider, who's butt I Whopped!" Jenny tossed the bucket, and sighed. She shook her head with a lost hope.

I reached out a hand, and she gripped it in both of hers. "I'm sorry about yesterday, you know how I become a total wreck whenever I get scared. And naturally, that made me think all stupid or something." I nodded, in the back of my mind, I really wanted to slap the Nether out of her.

"I know that, and I was wondering," I choked out the next words, subconsciously rubbing my knees. "I could be a hybrid now, but maybe I'll become a pure Ender." Jenny's green eyes focused on me, and she burst out laughing. "Mwa-hahahaha! Endermen can't be pure the way they are, and either way, you know I don't believe you. Whatever idiot made that potion would at least give you _some_ remnants of humanity. If that was the case, then what's to gain? Heck, why do you even think that?" She was on edge about it for sure. Her face was still blush, either from laughing, or anger. Ragged fingernails dug into my kneecaps.

"You know what I mean. There are times where I have to focus really hard on understanding English, and days are getting weirder, so we gotta believe in different things sooner or later. You locked me up 'cuz you were scared of me, and I Was too. I'm gonna do something or whatever. . . .

 **Well, that sucked. TBH, I had an idea, but it dragged onnn foorrr ssssoooo llllllooooonnnnnggggg. I don't like it, and I planned on taking it slow for the holydays anyways, so.**

 **Herobrine- heh. That Rhymed.**

 **Xena- . . . so I'm gonna Do a re-write. This chapter is not canon.**

 **Herobrine- There are a lot of reviews here, so neat!**

 _DarkMaster98_ _ **\- More water and cake is planned. Oh, don't worry 'bout that part. Heh. hehe.**_

 _Dawnstar_ _ **\- Oh, well. I'd rather not but okay. As long as you don't believe in the "Evil Slytherin" stereotype, I'm fine with that. The closest thing I have to a grudge is stereotypes, but I use the term 'strong irritation' if ya know what I mean. I'm asian and my school nickname is Ling-Ling for some reason. It's cute, i guess.**_

 _Ender NightBlade_ _ **\- They are indeed. Yummy.**_

 _Diamond Archer_ _ **\- I guess. Next year, I really want advanced LA so I can get an official book published. JUST (Crushes apple) DO IT!**_

 _DarkWolf133-_ _**Thank you for noticing! Not many people actually helped me on the Plot. I actually love flames. Also, please tell me if you actually think Avery is a guy, or if you misspelled. I haven't reached an exposition scene yet, so the characters aren't in much detail. (I actually made my own wiki, but it's in demo. You will not find it, I'm sure.)It's okay if you think she's a dude, just let me know, as it'll drive me insane for the next few chapters. =D**_

 _RebelWingsProduction97_ _ **\- *Sigh* Me too. (ToaE spoilers) It's inspired by a scene from FullMetal Alchemist *The first TV series* where, (FMA Spoilers) I think an Ishval/Ishbal, city was sunken underground, and was headquarters for Elric's Dad (His name is hard 2 spell) So yeah. You probably don't know what I'm talkin' about. It's an anime. =T**_


	8. Insert Generic Title

_***Insert Generic Title Here***_

So Xavier left. And I don't know how to get in the jail cell, since Tim has the keys. At least before I even reached the cell, the two found me. "Pfft, Well, that was stupid. Locking up an Enderman who can teleport." Jenny chuckled to herself. I had an ache along the side of my arms. Tim just stood idly by. It wasn't him to take sides.

"Well, I was trying to save your life, but okay. You seem fine." I beemed. I don't really know what she did, but I'm guessing that the spider ain't too happy.

"Yup! And it's almost morning, let's get something to eat!" Jenny grinned, relieved the night was over.

We all gathered around the kitchen, and instead of a regular breakfast, we were served cake. "Since the potion idea was a mess, maybe the cake I make wouldn't be. Any reason to celebrate!" It looked pretty good, with steam rising in whisps. I took a huge bite. "Wow, Jenny, this is really good!" I exclaimed. I took another **masarap** bite, allowing the warm icing to seep between my teeth.

 _If there is a good time to say what I would like to do, it should be now._ I took an over-dramatic swallow, and spoke. "If you want a reason to make cake, how 'bout it being a good-bye gift?" I said cautiously. Tim looked very unhappy, and Jenny instantly blurted out "Why?"

I rubbed my arms as if it was cold. "Well, I was think about how the rest of the Village would react. My best friends locked me up, so it's easy to see someone wanting to execute me, eh? I'll just leave, and either live by myself or ask about . . ." I was going to mention Xavier, but something about it seemed embarrassing.

Tim bit the corner of his lip. "As your friend, I want to help you out. We can live with you, right?" I hung my head low. "No," I whispered, "I am actually scared I might kill you. Sorry." Jenny kept nodding and processing the new news. "As much as I'd rather not," she said. "I understand. I am scared of that too. But hey, you'll just live further away, we could see you sometime." She tried to smile. I gave the two a huge hug.

"You two are the best," I exclaimed, raising a slice to the air in a toast. "Now, Let's Eat!" **(heh. heh. Get it? FNaF is so great #TimelineTheorist)**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 ***Time skip around 12 hours, Xavier POV***

I got up feeling groggy. I sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Really! I thought I could relax by propping my feet on the pillow, and it did NOT work.

I slipped into my work uniform, which only happened to be loose dark polo and pants. I dressed fancy, the polo with a collar. I want to dress up for someone, but brain . . . not . . . thinking things . .. good. _Who was I supposed to meet up with? An albino? no, that was someone else, she was a. .. a… a hybrid? yeah something like that._ I usually think better after breakfast, so . . . Yum.

I had some of what I have usually do after a big meal yesterday- reheated Tilapia. It's still good, Mom is a great cook.

What? I still live with my Mom, I'm only eighteen.

I pour a cup of milk, and look out to Glaeser. It looks beautiful, with the river gleaming off a golden glow. _It's such a nice day._ I remember the cute hybrid named Avery. I need to get her something if I am to ask her on a date. But what do Human people like? What do _**girls**_ like!?

I start walking down the shops, looking for something that Avery would like. One shop caught my attention. "I'll have that one please!" I asked the shopkeeper, and I payed over the coins. Avery's gift was wrapped in some loose paper. "Thank You, Sir". I teleported over to the place Avert said we should meet up.

xXx

I expected to find Avery, but I was greeted by someone else. A female Ender stood in a tight-fitting nightgown, and her long black hair was in a high ponytail. "Hey-o! Glad you came!" she called out by the well. I shrugged up my shoulders. "Who are you, Ma'am? I don't think we met." I replied.

Her head sunk down as she looked at her arms in disgust. "You don't recognize me, but I'm Avery, Xavier." Avery was now a real Ender? Avery hunched over, and started spitting out blood.

I was going to run over to her, but I had a realization. _If I met her as a Hybrid yesterday, and now she is an Ender, then before that she could be H-human!_ I dropped the bundle of a gift in fear. I was not prepared for this at all.

 **Xena- Merry Christmas. Oh? I missed it. Happy New Year! 2016! Wait, I missed THAT too? Jeez, I fell off track, it has been a year since I heard from you guys. :P**

 **Herobrine- wow, Time flies fast!**

 **Tenth Doctor - Wibily-Wobbily Timey-Wimey Stuff.**

 **Diamond/Gem Archer-** haha, Sweet! Um, the account, not, not the Accelerated Classes. Well, you kind of are lucky to be advanced, but, . . . I think you understand me here. **I am doing a colab with this girl! Neko-Chan Clan. It's actually a pretty interesting minecraft ficc.**

 _ **DarkWolf-**_ _I didn't have WiFi for the holidays, so I downloaded and reread the story. . . And Holy Creeper! You sound right! My female characters tend to be a tomboy-ish, and she sounds_ _ **EXACTLY**_ _like a dude. Wow, I_ really _owe you there._


	9. Deadly Dance

_***Deadly Dancing***_

 _ ***Avery***_

I stare at Xavier, and the cone-shaped gift on the ground. He looked confused, like he didn't want to believe something. _How I know that feeling._ He tried to ask his question. "Well, were you a, um, human before?"

 _He must be smart to figure it out that quickly._ I slowly nodded my head. "I was so ignorant back then." I whispered. I bit the bottom of my lip until a drizzle of blood rolled down my lip. I quickly wiped it with the side of my arm.

Xavier took a cautious step backwards. _Please don't abandon me like everyone else!_ I mentally screamed, but he can't listen. He spoke just loud enough for me to listen. "Yesterday, your hair was a dark brown, and now it's black. So your hair was probably brown. I need to know if you were the murderer. Please."

 _Silence._

I felt nothing. Not the soft wind, or the swaying grass, or the streaming tears I had. And not when Xavier slapped my face. It was only when Xavier picked up his package and turned his back on me that I did anything. I unsheathed a stone sword from underneath the nightgown. He revealed his own sword.

Xavier and I were caught in a duel of swords, but I felt the silent music in our steps. Xavier struck when I parried. Swords clink, I step forward. He twirled behind me, and I glide across the grass. We make three moves, and step back. Make three moves and advance. It all flowed like a **choreographed** dance. With one move out of line, one of us could die.

The silent music was graceful and fast, a short and quick series of notes met by an extended glide. Swords tinked and ricocheted, holding a ring like bells. Blades twinkled moonlit blue washes.

By pushing off a step further than he would guess, my sword slid across his forehead, a faint trail of blood seeped through. Through his hesitation, I knocked him off my feet with the flat of my blade. The music ended on a bitter-sweet note.

I took Xavier weapon, and pinned him to the ground. I was a bit shorter than him, but I made do. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" was all he said, cautiously, sincerely. And he didn't hurt me, surprisingly. I want to do something to put him on good terms, too. If I'm an Enderman, I might as well act like one, whatever that means.

Xavier could have easily overpowered me, but he patiently waited with an odd look. I think I like him, but I don't know anything now. "If you don't kill me I will not kill you." I finally said. He pushed my offering a little more. "You don't kill Mobs, and I . . . I guess I can get a new job. I will not kill Humans."

I was curious about the job. "Alright, what job do you have anyways?" I awkwardly got off Xavier, who shrugged. "Basically a police officer, I've never killed anyone, I was just looking into the murders you and your friends did."

 _Oh. That._

He rushed in "Nonono, it's okay, I forgive you! I was actually going to invite you to a City, I live in Glaeser." he picked up the package and handed it to me.

I unwrapped it, a thing of beauty. It was a fresh blue orchid, with tiny bell-shaped flowers. "it's amazing! I only saw these kind of flowers once." I said in awe.

Xavier bent on his knees. His short, out-of-control hair shuffled in the wind. "Avery Dixon, will you go on a date with me?"

 ***Tim's POV ***

I run over to the rook. This is the time, if Avery is only away, I will not be embarrassed when I say what I need to say to Jenny. **(** _ **This sentence seems redundant for some reason. Hmm)**_ How hard can it be to say three words? "Jenny?! May I tell you something?" I catch a flash of red hair on the roof, and rush up to meet her.

Jennifer MacGyver. A beautiful kick-butt girl, who doesn't let her dreams be dreams. Of course I love her. Don't get me wrong, Avery is like an older sis to me. But I have feelings for Jenny, with long vibrant red hair, and strong green eyes.

Jenny ran to me, hugged me. "I'm glad you are still here." I tried to choke out the next words, but it came out weird. Jenny said the words for me, she meant them for herself.

"I love You."

 **Xena- Aww, the two ships are so cute together!**

 **Herobrine- Aww, I thought you were gonna break the fourth wall!**

 **Xena- I know, me too, but for some reason, when I mentally plan out a chapter, something goes differently. Does it count if I break the wall in the Author's Notes?**

 **Xenia- Sure try it.**

 **Xena- And who are you?**

 **Xenia- I'm the Neko,Remember? Oh, wrong account. Where's the Hue-man? She should be here somewhere.**

 **Mel- I came from the future to tell you that There is a war approaching, Donald Trump is presidient, and Tim is going to-**

 **Tom Baker- Have I told you nothing about time travel? Oh, hi reviewers. Jelly-Baby?**

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ **Dawnstar-**_ _ **Nonono, I actually love these reviews! You don't have to stop, but I can't stop you. O_o I love every comment every person sends. Flames, constructive criticism, random feedback, even Unrelated and politically incorrect. Just know that if you don't review, your existence will be less noticed, but still noticed. I want to ramble on more, but you don't apparently. D:**_

 _ **Gem-**_ _ **Pfffft, yeah it is. I get three tests a week, two on Friday, one on Thursday. You will too, probably. Don't forget to study! ;P**_

 _ **Jaegothis-**_ _ **Okay. That's just my writing style. I'm not normal, so neither is this fic. It doesn't count towards the story, but congrats on noticing! ;D**_


	10. Glaeser

_***Glaeser***_

 _ ***Avery***_

"Xavier, I don't mean to be rude, but do you know where you are? I walk through these caves every week. And I have not found any mob city." I asked him. Maybe I did come off as rude. I thought he was going to teleport to the city, but instead, we walked into the caves I used to use for mining.

But Xavier was just staring at the stone wall. It looked weird, but I just went with it. He started patting the wall, which looked really odd. _At least he has a cute butt-_

 _ **-Click-**_

Xavier pressed a button on the wall, sounding a noteblock chime. _Tim could make something like that._ I thought, Tim was good with redstone.

Xavier and I took a step back, and the walls _slid back!_ It was some advanced redstone, it opened up a huge 4x4 square hole. My hands flew to my mouth, what was inside was awe-inspiring. "Ladies first." Xavier gestured.

The gigantic circular cave was easily the size of a large, large city. Heck, there was an entire _**mountain**_ inside of it. A diamond blue river ran down said mountain, and between houses of various colors and sizes. Most of the houses were autumn colors.

The whole thing was illuminated by bright yellow lamps. I looked up to see all kinds of ores flecked into the wall. Mostly redstone, from the looks of it.

"And you live here!" I awed. The Enderman gave a proud nod. "Wanna get dinner? I know the place. They cook the fish _in front of you."_ I gave a nod in return, and he grabbed my arm to teleport us there.

xXx

We ended up in front of the restaurant _Jollibee's_ _ **(A/n, Jollibee is actually the Phillipino version of McDonalds, but I just made it into a fancy dinner-date restaurant. I can't think of names right now. My brain hates me. =3)**_ _._ "I was just wondering, but why couldn't we just teleport directly to Jollibee's?" I asked a shrugging Xavier. "The walls of Glaeser are lined with a special level of Obsidian. Um, obsidian actually affects teleportation based on how it's made, we can teleport within the city. . ." He trailed off, and shook his head. "I'm such a nerd. But I'm also hungry, let's go." I gleefully followed. I've never been on a date before!

I looked at a tank brimming with fish. My favorite kind of fish is Salmon, but I'd like to try new things now. I also think the Pufferfish is just for decoration, just sayin'. "Do you like Tilapia?" Xavier asked.

"Which one's Tilapia?"

"There, the dark green ones."

"Hmm, no, but I also like the salmon."

"Well, maybe trade bites from each other."

"Sure, if that's okey-dokey." I said

So I ordered Salmon, and Xavier got some Tilapia. The waiter caught the fish and ushered us to a table that doubled as a granite furnace. A skeleton chef took over. The fish has already been gutted by this time. Good. The chef lit a flame that sparked and danced on the coals.

"So," Xavier tried to start a conversation, "where do you plan on going now that you're an Ender?" _Touchy subject._ "Well, I have an idea. The book that my friends and I used has the first part in English, um, human language, and the rest was in Mob language."

"Tagalog"

"Ah, Tagalog, maybe there is something that can make me human again in there." The fish simmered in its own oil. A waitress served us some fresh water. "So you really want to be human huh? And also, I thought you didn't have the book, as you previously only had a night gown and a sword before I got you the T-shirt and jeans. No offence." He gave a nervous laugh at that, and I beamed. "It's cool, I'm sure Tim has it, so I'll take a look at it later."

"yaay food!" I exclaimed as the fish was served on a glass plate. The chef put on quite a show, and is sure of the meal. I took a huge bite.

"Masarap! This is really good salmon" **(no autocorrect, not salmonella. )** I saw Xavier give an adorable little smile at the food. "Try some of my Tilapia." he forked up some fish, and hovered it above my lips. It tasted sweet for fish, I like that.

I did the same to Xavier, but it didn't go as smoothly. I almost chocked him. After he coughed a few times, we both ended up laughing.

It was a good date, as I hoped.

 **Well done. Did I make it on time? It's getting harder to make the deadlines with all this work stuff.**

 **Herobrine- You could make the deadline 2 weeks instead of one.**

 **Xena- eww, that's disgusting.**

 **Xena-Also, I got Microsoft Word certified! I am part of Microsoft, Microsoft owns Minecraft, so now I . . . Dang it, I lost my train of thought! Something about the 1.9 update, I think. Yay! Lots of reviews! All Y'all are awesome! Have some virtual plushies!**

 ***hands out plushies***

 _ **Guest-**_ _Ha_ _Ha_ _ **,**_ You Liar. Of all the flames, **o/c is gay** , is pretty lame. I'll accept it, but I don't feel like getting g worked up over it.

 _ **Dawnstar-**_ Okey. =3 any topics in mind? 1.9, Alternate Reality, um. (I'm an alternate reality, I'd have more topics)

 _ **Gem**_ \- If you hate studying, you will as well. Try studying differently, like I use Quizlet, learning with games are cool. Or nit, we all learn differently.

 **DarkWolf133-** Yup! In the next chap, I'm gonna be evil, so something to look forward to! =3


	11. Diabolical

_**Feels warning, gore warning, and if-i-told-warning-it-would-be-spoilers warning.**_

 _ ***Diabolical***_

 _ ***Tim's POV, midnight***_

So Jenny is completely okay with being my girlfriend, and we were discussing Project Fullmetal.

". . . Then, you put Redstone powder into the hollow vines. Drape them over the metal like so, and then it's done!" I pointed to each picture in my journal to prove my research. She understood everything clearly, and she even suggested to use iron blocks instead of an anvil.

Good thing, I can't lift an anvil.

"Oh, wow! I didn't think it would be that simple. When can we get started?" She asked.

"Haha, we can start . . ." I paused for dramatic effect. ". . . Right now."

My girl clapped her hands. "I'll go get some supplies." She kissed me on the cheek. "YOLO!" She ran off for 5 minutes.

 _A lot can happen in five minutes._

I flip through the old, red book in the meantime. **Potions for the Modern Human** was the reason Avery was gone. I tossed the book aside. I don't have time for this.

 _ **Vpoof!**_

I would have tensed, but that would be rude, it's probably Avery. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew it was her. I let on a smile, Even if I can't understand what she's saying, I still think it's nice to see her. She clutched the red book to her chest. I nodded. _it's okay, take it._ I thought.

She shoved her claws into my chest, crimson flew from the cavity. Her eyes are streaming with tears, my friend screamed in pain.

I felt her full force.

My friend repeatedly punched and kicked, blood was everywhere. She cursed and screeched violently, I merely flopped around like a rag doll. I felt so much pain, but Avery would not hear me.

I tried to defend myself, but she kept striking. _I am too weak._ If I do anything to hurt my friend, Avery would sever right through. I don't have the energy to fight through the pain. I let go.

 _ **And I was at peace.**_

Avery was attacking the corpse still. I barely recognised that it was mine. My friend grew weary. Her senses were coming back. Collapsed. Avery's wails did not stop. Her screams in her new language. She screeched for forgiveness. Avery mourned of regret and longing.

My friend was sorry, of course I forgave her. But it wasn't like she could hear me. Because duh, I'm dead.

"What is h. . . " Jenny finally came with a large crate in her arms.

Normally, Jenny would attack, but she just collapsed this time. She too, was afraid, and weak. "NO! No! Nononononononononoo. . . Please. D-don't do this" she cried choking sobs.

Why was she crying? I am at peace now. It isn't Avery's fault either. Don't worry about me, I am happy.

I felt a warmth in my core. Behind me, a smiling Angel softly materized into existence. She extended her hands towards me, it was my choice to accept the angel's invitation. Finally, I grasped her hands.

I know I will see them again if I just stay patient. They are all good people inside.

 _ ***Avery***_

I did it. I actually, actually did it. I killed Tim. One if my best friends. Jenny was there, too. I know she hates me. How could she not, so if she killed me, I would understand.

I realize that I am truly evil.

My wails grew quiet. I did it, and Jennifer MacGyver reached for me. I don't want to hurt her either, I didn't want to slaughter Tim. I got up and ran.

I sprinted far, far away from here, but weak legs could only take me so far. I was at the well when I stopped.

The sky was full of clouds, it will rain soon. When I looked down at the water, a diabolical beast looked back. IT'S claws dripped with sticky blood and gore. IT'S fanged mouth scowled in disgust at the sight of ITself the hint that IT was **me.** IT had scraggly hair and slit eyes.

IT should be punished.

I plunged the black arms all the way into the water. Never mind the pain, never mind how horrid the stench is, I need to wash the entrails off. I scrub off as much as I can. I still feel the wet mass on myself.

I curled into a fetal position. My knees were against my forehead, I was a sniveling mess. There's nothing I could do with my life to make up for this mess.

"Hey Buddy, how are you doing?" A friend said cautiously.

Xavier bent down in a way similar to mine. If there was anyone who would listen, it should be Xavier. I wiped my eyes and tried to explain.

"I-i mu- murr- T-T Ti- uh, uhh" I was choking on the words. I started weeping again. Hard and ugly. Xavier leaned in to me.

He was comforting, and didn't mind me crying through the night. . .

 **Herobrine- *sniff* you are evil. How could you Xena? T-T**

 **Xena- I'm sorry, I tried to write otherwise, but it was unavoidable. Character death.**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkWolf133-** are you physic?Psychic? You were right.

 **LazyRebel-** Scree! Another Phillipino! I just love the InterWebs! . . . Wait, that means. _**I AM SO SORRY**_. I am only half Phillipino (hybrids!) And I use Google translate. I am sorry. Tagalog is the language, but if my grammar is wrong, that is why.

 **Gem Archer-** That's my girl! Um, not in a weird way. Good job. My first homework overload of the year. Half if class substitutes. =T

 **Dawnstar-** I think I put something interesting in this chapter, It took me forever to find any sad songs in my playlist. Anyways, I love the Elytra! I've been flying for a while since the snapshot came out. I actually put those elements in the New Sky's Rim. Uh, that's in the sequel that was finished earlier. Heir of Sky's Rim. (Like FNaF, this is a prequel-sequel )


	12. Undertale references

_***Undertale references***_

I don't know why I killed Tim. But I remember everything when I did. So I asked Xavier, who looked like it was a sensitive topic. "It's how we were created, with a defense, a means of protecting ourselves. So, technically, it isn't your fault." Something says I shouldn't, but I believe him, And I can't just sit around moping.

That would be bad for the story.

Anyways, in Glaeser's town square, I talked to Xavier about the book. **Potions for the modern Human,** but the back side said **modern Mob** for the end. He hasn't heard of it, so I explained what I remember and read from the book, starting from where I could understand.

" _Hello I am Madame Macabre, and congratulations on finding the book,"_ I started reading in an over-dramatic voice. Xavier laughed, but it was straining, so I just read it as normal. ". . . _the book, although, if you were born a Mob, this isn't for you. It was intended for Walkers and the Wicked Others, if they know what I mean."_

Son of a Witch! I know what she meant.

" _Well, I suppose I will supply a_ few _Potions in Tagolog, but there is an important afterword for those intended to read it. Fate has it that way."_

Those a last words are weird _,_ fate has it that way. Dang authors have to be so weird. We flipped through about five potions, none of which were the potion I took.

As promised, an afterword was placed in the back. This time Xavier read.

"If You are still reading, then the intended deserve an explanation. If you took the potion, then the reason for this is change, I have a feeling a revolution will occur, be ready. As for turned Walkers, you will feel the same way. You could even see human friends again, so long as you don't turn truly evil. As legend says, _To rise above monsters, we must abandon our humanity._ Take the word humanity as you like. It still rings true." After that, various symbols were scribbled, and the words **meet me soon.**

Xavier knew the meanings of those symbols. "It's a Post Office address. We should meet her up? Your call." I needed to become human, there are still things needed to said to Jenny. "Yeah! Let's go get dat witch!"

Getting up, I looked for the post office. "Umm, the Post-Enders actually go to End Islands in Thursdays. Today's Thursday, right?" I nodded to the fourth wall, and we took the long way, because why not? We gots deh tyme fur diz.

We walked around the stronghold, and I caught a glimpse to skeleton brothers (a short one in a parka, and a tall one in some cosplay) talking about humans. "Then I, the Gr-r-r-reat Papyrus," the tall one rolled his R's. "will capture a Human! Then I will be a member of the Royal Guard!" Papyrus's Bro nodded smugly and folded his skeleton arms. "Good luck, buddy"

Papyrus cackled ( **?** ) "Yes, and then I will make SPAGHETTI! !"

xXx

I approached the End Portal humans rumor about. It looks elegant, hovering over a pool of lava, and half of the frames rested an Eye of Ender. Xavier gently grasped my hand, and pressed my palm against one of the empty frames. "Just teleport, I'll guide you." He beamed that adorable smile of his.

Knowing one day I'll be reunited with my friends, I was filled with determination.

 **Xena-finally! It took me forever to write this, and it's still so short**

 **Xena- I got this really addicting app, and I got Lazy, and someone forced me to make a wattpad account. . .**

 **Dawnstar-**. . . Fair enough.

 **GemArcher-** Appearantly so, cool!

 **DarkWolf133** \- LUCK! And yes, defenceive instinct, so twice in a row!


	13. Royal Little Bosch

_***Royal Little Bosch***_

 _ **A/N- I made Xavier slightly more ? IDK**_

I'm at this whole new place I've only read in books. **The End.** More specifically, an island Xavier calls Sky's Rim. It's probably the towering endstone overhangs stretching towards the ebony skies, completely contradicting what I always believed in the books. Stories like the ones I read as a kid always told of bland stone, and blood-thirsty Endermen and snarling dragons looming above.

Speaking of whom, the dragon I saw wasn't evil looking at all, in fact she held herself in a very regal manner. Her dark scales gleamed with the faint glow of End Crystals, and horns curving around a sleek head, not far off from how a crown should be. Violet and slitted eyes knew of danger, though.

The voice was strong, ready, and prepared, with the sense of power. "Warriors, prepare, I can feel a Human among a Traitor!" I saw Xavier harshly flinch, because she means us.

"Queen Nyla," Xavier projected to the dragon resting on Endstone, "This is the human Avery Dixon! She fell fate to a potion shifting her to the form of an Ender like us. Under my supervision, we seek advice from someone at this Post address."

The Queen hesitated, but called off the Warriors. "You two may wait for the Post-Enders to arrive here, but why not just kill the human off, and stop potential threats?" Xavier bowed down in respect. "Why, that would be rude. If Avery was to go home with good terms on the Mobs as a whole, she could convince the other Humans to call off future attacks, and . . ."

The two moved on to casual conversation, or as casual as possible between a Dragon Queen and servant. Personally, I easily got bored, so we moved onto the main island, away from the obsidian platform floating on nothing.

The time came, (Whatever time it was, time seems to move oddly in Sky's Rim) and the Post Enders delivered letters to the people in sleek uniforms. A young boy by about ten years old waited around a little bit, so I asked him if he could take me to the address.

"Sure!" He compared it to his own map of the Overworld. "That is about **insert money here** a person." So once Xavier came, he told me that he had to stay back for a while.

"Go ahead without me, I gotta arrange for a new job. Plus, I suck at good-byes." He awkwardly beamed at me, and gave me a slip of paper, with a sack of obsidian and stone coins. "At least if it doesn't work, you can come to my house." We shook hands for the last time.

I surprised him with a hug, then jumped to kiss him on the forehead. The Post-Ender and I left before Xavier could react. "Don't think that date means nuthin'!" I almost screamed.

xXx

We ended up in a fog-filled swamp, brimming with squids. Yuk. At least it smelled really good for a swamp, like cookies, peaceful death, and magic. Well, it's better than other swamps I've been to.

There was a small house on stilts, with potted mushrooms. The same post address was scribbled on the oak wood.

Speaking of post address, the Boy -whose name was Jax- asked for taxi fee, so I payed him half of the coins in the bag. "Thanks, miss. This is the house of Madame Macabre. I heard she is the Lady of Death, which sounds pretty cool!" Jax looked at the Daybreak, and left.

As soon as I reached the door, there was a silky-smooth laugh that crawls up people's spines.

 **Notch Dang it! Why am I always late ! Well, TBH, it was probably the Vocaliod concert, GUMI, you are so good!**

 **Herobae-dont forget Miku and Kaito and Rin and Len and Luka and. . .**

 **Xena- yeah, but GUMI is so good, have you even heard her Echo! So dang good!**

 **Hero- wasn't that the song you used to-**

 **Xena- yup! I'm also making a trailer for this story!**

 **Xena- if you don't know, Madame Macabre is also a singer, but she is real.**

 **Reviews-**

 **Dawnstar-** Sans? Papyrus? Determination?

 **Archer-** Ha, POOFLESS! . . . I don't know what that means, but it sounds cool!

 **Ender Nightblade** \- but nobody came . . . Oh, Hoi iM tEmMie! (I just realized last minute you hid temmie)

 **DarkWolf133** \- once again, Dark is right. I knew them two were just fillers, but I can't stand no comic relief. Maybe I'll put them in a sequel, but if I mess with Sans. . . I'm gonna have a bad time. And Queen Nyla may seem like a filler, but she is actually very important to the War. She will give General Xena Lockwood her position, the prophecy calls for . . . Well, Spoilers!


	14. Madame Macabre

_***Madame Macabre***_

Man, hearing a laugh like that makes me want to run away from this creepy place, but before I could do anything, the door opened.

"Do you want to come in?" A calm witch asked. She was about eighteen or nineteen, but held herself to be much older, with raven hair streaked dark blue here and there, which matched her eyes and the large gem on her hat the same black as the flowing silk robe.

"Y-yes, ma'am. Are you Madame Mac-Macabre?" I don't normally stutter, but her calm was creepy as . . .

Fubbernuggets.

 _ **Hey, I promised not to swear, okay! O_o**_

Miss Macabre gave a faint smile, "Yes, I took it on from my grandmother, a battlefield nurse. She helped people pass death peacefully in the Cave-Forest War. And I want to do the same."

I went into the hut, which was lined with potions and ingredients. Madame Macabre poured some tea for me. "Thank You," I've gotten more comfortable with her, "I found a book with this address, and I don't know what the Nether's going o-"

The Witch snatched my arm, silencing me. With that same calm poison, she warned me " _Do not_ speak like that towards the Nether, understand me?"

I shrunk down like the coward I was. Madame Macabre hesitated, but let go. "Human?" I nodded. "So how do you feel about Mobs?"

"I guess they are the same as humans in the areas that count, but don't think anyone can notice without the conflicts I went through." I admitted that honestly.

"My grandmother wrote a book called **Potions for the Modern Human** during the Cave-Forest war because she wanted all species together. Cave Spiders, Forest Spiders, Mobs, Humans, Farlander, End-like and Neth'rin. All will be united." Madame Macabre got up and picked out certain potion bottles.

"Do you want to be Human again? Give up on the Mobs?" she questioned

"If only I could see mobs and humans both, but I need to be with Jenny and tell her everything." My pain, my fear. I set that all aside for her.

 _ ***3rd person***_

The two walked to a couldren, and Macabre poured several liquids into the water filled bucket, glancing at me for reference. went around the cauldron, Madame Macabre fixed up a potion to reverse the effects to the best of her ability. She added the elements carefully. Avery patiently waited her turn, but curious none the less. Madame Macabre needed the last component- Human essence. The witch grabbed a dagger from a chest.

Witches are just humans with different knowledge. A simple hair would have done, but no taking chances. Not this time. Macabre twisted into the flesh of her wrist. Dark blood dripped into the potion, changing the magenta liquid to a light salmon. She hardly flinched, save for a light grimace.

Fifteen minutes later, the potion was ready. Madame Macabre gave the potion for restoration. She also warned about the milk thing, which reminded Avery of Tim, smiling at the memory.

Biomes away, outside in the streets, Jenny was also thinking of Tim, but her face was warped and ugly with pain. She threw vines over the metal structure, screaming out sobs. _Come on, I CAN'T lose anyone else. Please, I lost everyone already!_ The mourning girl thought.

In a fit of anger, she kicked the machine, starting the core. Jennifer tried to wipe the tears. _You're AL,_ she went to look at the machine. _You are the creation of Tim._

 **Yaas! On time!**

 **Herobrine- Do you really have to stoop so low as to cheer for being on time?**

 **Xena- … yes. How would you gals and guys feel about me changing my schedule to be every two weeks? Fortweekly, since school has me swamped, and I'm failing at due dates.**

 **Hmph, so, I wanna see what Jenny made, who can guess?**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkWolf133-** Well, that one was hard to guess, 'It was actually her Grandmother's namesake, who fought in a Mob war, and never murdered anyone, just "passed on" and stuff' would be pretty hard. But she _is_ important to the plot, reversal and all. Unless you're talking about Ex-Queen Nyla, she is important too. Here's a hint to what jenny's making- It exists in Minecraft, and it's titled Project FullMetal

 **Archer-** heh. heheh. Let's just say there's a reason I'm late on these updates. Stupi deadlines. I'm trying to get it under control. D:=

 **Ender NightBlade-** #PotatoFail. Yeah. FanFic censors are the worst. . . . I dont know what to put here either. =P


	15. Battle Boss Go! Pt 1

_**Boss Battle, GO! Pt 1**_

A still-Ender Avery teleports to her once-home, plopping on her once-bed at night as it was supposed to be. She was surprised to find that Jenny kept her room tidied up.

Speaking of Jenny, the redhead hugged a metal machine. Avery glanced through a window, and decided to risk taking a closer look at what it was.

She hid between the alleyways, and if anyone really looked, her dim glowing eyes would give it away.

The tall machine was human shaped, with a bulky chest, and slanky arms. It was so massive that the entire thing wobbled and swayed when it walked. It was always known as an Iron Golem, protector.

It snapped it's neck to look straight at Avery **,** who was still seen as an enemy to the village **.** The large machine charged up to the Ender, and hit with such a force that the wooden wall she hit cracked, along with some of her bones.

Avery would have been angered, if it wasn't for Jenny, who was laughing at the sight of Avery's limp body. Jennifer MacGyver, who wore a pumpkin all the time in fear of Endermen, now sat next to one with an uncontrollable fit of laughters.

Grief twisted up her perception of everything, and she admitted it to Avery, who only heard things like Tim dying, madness spreading, and other gibberish. The chaos was in her eyes, who carelessly looked right into Avery's.

And it was terrifying.

A screech of laughter, and Avery was up, to get away, fight, or save her friend.

Jenny giggled, and the Golem attacked again. This time, Avery teleported right behind, and only got hit with the end of the swing.

The right choice would have been to fight for her friend's sanity, but Avery Dixon just wasn't strong enough. Avery waited on top of the roof, scared of the monsters.

If she needs to help, now is the time, because the Golem pummeled Jenny. She flew across the street like a rag doll.

In an underdog action, Avery grabbed a bow and shot the Golem in the heart. The flint tip hardly dented the metal. Ditching the bow, Avery thought of protecting Jenny first.

When the Ender teleported, she fell and stumbled. Probably not good in a fight.

Jenny finally stopped cackling maniacally, suddenly aware of what's really going on. The Human weakly pulled out a final resort, the Notch Apple, sometimes called the food of _Deus Ex Macima_. And if the terrifying Ender really was Avery . . .

No, Jenny didn't have time to regret words now. She broke the Apple, crawling to give 'Avery' the other half.

Moments after taking the fruit, the two reigned strength. They got up and looked each other in the eye, and Jenny tried to talk to her. The Human held her right fist out heart level, and raised it with the palm of her left hand. _Support/Help me._ She Signed.

The two understood each other well. Each got a sword, and prepared for battle.

 **Herobrine- That was a poor action scene, huh?**

 **Xena-Yeah, it took me all week though, so it was okay. I'm not good, but if you like action scenes, you should check out** _ **Legend of Ender- Battle Royale**_ by _**Ender NightBlade.**_

 **Herobrine- Basically, various characters and OCs fight in a Sword Art Online style battle.**

 **Xena- yup, I was there myself. Fun, fun, fun. =D**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkMaster98-** Ah, my fine men, what an excellent taste in music! You two deserve a clap and a half! And really, thank you for understanding the concept of a busy schedule. Thank you.

 **Ender NightBlade -** I know right? Everytime I try to say something on mobile, it changes into the wrong thing, huh?


	16. (Trailer out)- Battle Boss Finish pt 2!

_**Boss Battle Finish! Pt 2**_

The boy in the shadows was scared as he always was. Being a half-freak is always horrible. He can't even remember why he was that way, but now the 13 year old teen had another reason to be scared.

( **A/n, in the sequel I plan, I am accepting OCs. Anyone have an evil OC? Mob or Human is acceptable, if not, I'll just do something else.)**

The metal Titan attacked every Mob and Human it came across. Two of which were determined to destroy the titan.

His . . . Abilities helped him hide, dispite his skin color, but that could only last so long. The tall grass isn't much of cover, but he decided to wait out until dawn. Then the others will try to kill him again. Back to running away.

Avery was getting better at fighting and teleporting. Before a blow could land on Jenny, Avery would grab her, and teleport above 'AL's back, striking with the fall of gravity.

After a long time of fighting, the two realized that the head is weak, and is key to destroying AL.

But AL would always stay ahead somehow, blocking with gigantic arms. Along with that, the only way for Jennifer and Avery to talk to each other was through poor sign language.

Hopelessness aside, the two kept on. Any progress was still progress. Until AL did the only thing that would break the two's spirits.

The giant swung his arm to attack, and the momentum of the arm smashed the Blacksmithery. Lava pooled out, and the support beam broke into splinters.

In consequence, the entire building crashed down. Avery had to pull Jenny away from the fresh ruins, avoiding another blow from AL.

"Lemmie go! Remember John Smith? He's in there! Ugh, Help him!" Jenny screeched. She already lost two friends, she can't lose another person from the village.

Avery was already inside the ruins, the dusty room lit only by the luminescent lava. John was on his bed, cobblestone just barely missing him. He was covered in bruises, and wouldn't wake up. He should live for some longer- his chest rose and fell with air.

Avery risked teleporting him out, and set him on soft grass by the well.

When she went back, Jenny already hacked gorges through the chest with an ax. The right arm of the golem shortened from devestating the Blacksmithery. That should be a good thing, but the end resembled something serrated and barbed.

Hopefully, none of that mattered if Jenny used a certain tactic. Avery teleported Jenny to the other side again, and they stepped back as Jenny barraged AL's legs with arrows. As it blocked with both arms, the archer switched her aim to its head.

After that, it was all over. The head barely hung on with the vines, and the machine came toppling down. The thud was inches from the twos' feet. That was it.

They would have celebrated, except John Smith was still dying. Avery teleported her friend again. Jenny could see better from the morning light.

There was something off from John, there was a new gash along his arm, a dark fluid in the wound. A slip of paper on his chest, some text written in Tagalog.

 _I'm sorry, this man was dying, I had to do something._

 _-a Zombie_

Avery tried to explain what happened to Jenny through charades. It was an awkward process to say the least, and contained at least one Zombie stereotype. The redhead just sighed and muttered how useless this will be.

Avery was shocked she could understand, and tried to speak English again. "Hello, I am Avery Dixon. I have so much I want to tell you." Jenny heard her with a thick accent, speeding through words, but it was her friend like she thought.

Avery told what happened to a nodding Jenny, but after that, they were just tired.

The human, the almost-Ender, and the almost-Zombie laid on the dewy grass. The wetness didn't hurt the Ender that much anymore. Nobody bothered to look at the fleeing child or scared villagers.

They just deserved to rest after the long adventure.

 **Herobrine- Deserves a break eh? Sounds familiar.**

 **Xena- ah, well, I'm not done with the story yet.**

 **Xena- Anyways, You can submit OCS for the sequel now. For some reason, I got one review (which I'm very grateful for) and my viewers are half of the usual.**

 **Author Xena's WB- Your action scene was so bad you scared off viewers.**

 **Xena . . . Yeah. . .**

 **Reviews (actually review, single tense)**

 **Ender NightBlade-** Okay, thank you. You don't have to though, I think that reviewing is the best way to show support. =D

 _ **OH YEAH, before I forget, I made a trailer for this story on youtube, it is a music video I love! Please check it out- Tales of an Echo. (The thumbnail is phone guy for some reason, most relevant to original) Please, I love that song.**_


	17. Ends are just sequals in planning

_**Ends are just sequels in planning.**_

 **A/n on Wednesday, I went to school with toast in my mouth like an anime schoolgirl. That was fun. Just put that out there.**

* _ **Avery's POV***_

Three months passed, and the rest of the village is still antsy about my continued existence. Even the priestess called me a demon in disguise, a spawn of the feared Herobrine.

How rude.

Jenny still took the fact that I did murder Tim harshly, but I guess we are on good terms now.

"So, how has John been? With the whole 'Walker' thing, and all that." She asked on the plush little bed of hers.

I pulled out a note he wrote for Jenny, and started translating. " _I'm okay, I can still do blacksmithing at a city called Glaeser, and a nice Ender helped me get adjusted to . . ._ Home? No, _life._ Yeah, that's the word _."_

I'm getting better, and practice makes perfect. Jenny just nodded and moved on to another subject. "So, what about that cutie Enderman you keep talking about?" She teased, and I got up and looked into the mirror again, I'm still not used to the change.

Apparently, I'm not Ender anymore. "It's just Ender, not Enderman, as there are female Enders too." I muttered, ruffling dark brown, pony-tailed hair. My face was deeply tan, but still pale enough to blush, sadly.

"But, he's a . . . good guy. You'd like him if you could meet him" My eyes are purple and elongated somehow resembles a cat's eyes, if they were purple and on a humanoid's face.

There was that devilish grin on Jenny's face. "Well, let's go meet him."

I couldn't convince her out of it, and the guards would stop her from entering, so I got Xavier to come over to our house.

We all had a really good time. Jenny and Xavier made great friends, and whatever cliché you believe in.

Later that day, Xavier and I were alone. He told me about the first hybrid he met on some mission as a police officer (a job he switched out for a more moral job.) Around the other side of the mountain, on the desert. "Three words," He said softly.

"Albino. Hybrid. Tsundere."

 **Herobrine- How is Xavier supposed to know she is a Tsundere?**

 **Xena- I don't really know, and this chapter was a half-done slap. I know I took forever for this little slaplett.**

 **Briney- And?**

 **Xena- and nuthin. I already took my time off on spring break so yeah. I also finished Drawn to Life, so no regrets. Going to thank all you wonderful people for helping me later, bai!**


	18. Thx

_**Thank Everyone!**_

 _ **Everyone helped me with this story. You, and you, and her, and xym, and him, and it. Thanks. I have some people in particular I'd honor myself to thank. These are in order of category, the people who I think showed the most support by reviewing, and improving.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 **People who leave a review, and help with their encouragement.**

 **DarkWolf113-** You, you crazy men, have done the finest support I could have ever asked for. I remember several times when you corrected things I easily missed, but you did them so confidently, and explained why not to do that. This is the best kind of support a friend can ever give me - correcting me to be better at what I can. Clap and a Half! =D

 **DarkMaster98-** Bro, you have been my friend since before I considered writing passionately. Your the guy who I'd say all those foreign phrases to. Hakuna matata, and all that. Of course I'll say Mahal kita, since I'm pinoy.

 **RebelWingsProduction-**

 **Ender NightBlade-** In a way, you kinda have been an inspiration to me. I had a small idea, and you gave the inspiration to execute the plan.

 **Hope** _ **dot**_ **Rose** _ **dot**_ **Dawnstar-** You barely made the review catagory, but you did review a few times, and for that, I thank you.

 _ **Following**_

 **People who** _ **only**_ **took time to put this story on their alert, and took the time to read the story I scrambled together almost every week.**

DarkWolf133

Ender NightBlade

L0ts0b0ts

RebelWingsProduction97

RedstoneLP2

WingsOfSorcery

.dawnstar

 **Favs**

 **Self-Explanitory**

DarkWolf133

Ender NightBlade

L0ts0b0ts

RedstoneLP2

WingsOfSorcery

.dawnstar

And Everyone else, thank you! The sequal will be out soon!


	19. wattpad

I'm moving to Wattpad for my stories, so I can write original stories. That means I'm quitting the Lockworld Universe.

Rather, I'm making it a new idea, instead of Enders, I am making my own 'aliens'. That'll come later, after a 4th wall/meta breakthrough one. They're half invisible, and can shadowshift/teleport for now.

I have the same Username Xena13a, and one story is already published.

-Xena


End file.
